One More Time
by Menedaios
Summary: Vain yhden yön juttu, Jim muistutti itseään ja pystyi rentoutumaan tarpeeksi.' Slash: K/S, kuvailtua seksiä, kiroilua. Tarkempaa tietoa ficin sisällä.


**Otsikko:** One More Time

**Paritus:** Kirk/Spock

**Varoitukset:** Slash, tarkasti kuvailtu seksi, kirosanat

**Summary:** _Vain yhden yön juttu, Jim muistutti itseään ja pystyi rentoutumaan tarpeeksi._

**A/N:** Jee, katsoin tässä jokin aika sitten uusimman ST-leffan ja rakastuin siihen baarikohtaukseen. :D Siinä on aivan loistava musiikki taustalla ja hienot vuorosanat. 3 Joka tapauksessa, tämä tarinahan tapahtuu _päivää ennen_ kuin Kirk kohtaa Uhuran. Niin muuten, Jimin 'okei'-sanan toisto on tarkoituksellista. Ja sori että he ovat vähän ooc. :( Ai niin, lopetus saattaa kuulostaa karulta, mutta tehän tiedätte miten näiden kahden suhteelle oikeasti käy. ;)

* * *

Jim katsoi kulmat koholla kuinka muija asteli sisään pitkät vaaleat hiukset leiskahdellen, lanteet villisti keinahdellen ja saapikkaiden korot lattiaa vasten jyskyttäen. Naisessa oli tyyliä, jota puuttui melkein kaikista muista yökerhossa olevista.

_Kiehtovaa_, hän ajatteli katsellessaan kuinka nainen pysähtyi tiskin eteen ja nojasi kyynärpäitään tiskiä vasten, työntäen sievää pientä takapuoltaan taaemmas. Jimin katse pysähtyi kimmoisiin hameen peittämiin pakaroihin ja oli työn sekä tuskan takana raahata katse pois siitä nähtävyydestä.

_Okei, hoidat tämän homman kotiin_, Jim ajatteli vetäen pienesti henkeä sisäänsä. Hän oli hiukan kännissä ja silloin oli aika vaikea tehdä vaikutus älykkäisiin tyttöihin, mutta ainahan sitä saattoi yrittää. Vaikka useimmiten yritys sai aikaan useammankin läimäisyn naamalle. Älykkäät tytöt olivat siitä pirullisia, että he olivat röyhkeämpiä kuin pikkuhutsut jotka eivät välittäneet siitä kuka pääsi heidän pikkuhousuihinsa ja kuka ei.

Horjahtaen Jim nousi sohvapöydän äärestä ja lähti astelemaan kohti tiskiä. Nainen lopetteli juuri tilaustaan, hymyillen sädehtivästi baarimikolle. Jim oli juuri astumassa naisen viereen ja kumartumassa puhumaan tälle kun jokin törmäsi häneen.

"Jumalauta!" Jim älähti perääntyessään. Sanat tulivat suusta yllättävän terävinä, yllättävän äkäisinä. Katsoessaan häneen törmännyttä miestä viha kaikkosi heti.

Vulcanuslainen. Jim ei ollut koskaan saanut köniin sellaiselta, mutta ne olivat kuulemma ihmisiä vahvempia. Tarkalleen ottaen kolme kertaa ihmisiä vahvempia. Vaikka ne eivät kyllä siltä näyttäneetkään – tämäkin yksilö oli hoikka ja yökerhon sinipunaisina hehkuvat valot saivat muukalaisen kasvot hehkumaan kalkinkalpeina.

"Mitä vittua tuijotat?" Jim kysyi, hiukan rentoutuneemmalla äänensävyllä. Hän katsoi vierasta päästä varpaisiin, huomaten sekä tasaisesti leikatun mustan polkkatukan että suipot korvanpäät. Miehen silmät olivat mustat ja niissä oli välinpitämätön hehku. Kasvoilla oli tyyni ilme, aivan kuin klubilla ei olisikaan soinut tanssimusiikki vaan klassinen sinfonia.

"Sinua", vieras vastasi kohteliaalla äänensävyllä. Jim joutui nojautumaan hiukan edemmäs kuullakseen mitä jätkä oli sanonut, koska musiikki soi todella kovalla.

"Ai minua?" Jim toisti, huvittuneena. "No, katso sitten kunnolla koska sen lähemmäksi et pääse."

Muukalainen kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, melkein kuin kyseenalaistaen lausahduksen. Jim tunsi heti rintakehässään sen tutun tukahduttavan tunteen joka syntyi aina, kun hän innostui vähän liikaa. Ympärilleen vilkaisten Jim astui askeleen lähemmäs. Se kaunis älykkönainenkin oli kadonnut eikä klubille ollut tullut koin kauniita yksilöitä korvaamaan sitä menetystä. Ehkäpä...

"Kuulehan", Jim totesi ja käänsi taas katseensa mustahiuksiseen jätkään. Häntä nauratti helvetisti, syystä tai toisesta, mutta hän onnistui pysyttelemään pelkässä leveässä virneessä. "Sinähän olet kotoisin Vulcanukselta, etkö olekin?"

Muukalaismies nyökkäsi oitis, epäröimättä sekuntiakaan. Hänen silmissään välkähti jotakin – hän tuntui olevan kovin ylpeä siitä seikasta, että oli vulcanuslainen.

"Mielenkiintoista", Jim virnisti. Hän astui taas askeleen lähemmäs, tällä kertaa ilmeisesti tuntemattoman henkilökohtaiselle reviirille koska tämä kallistui heti taaemmas. Se oli vain kevyt liikahdus, mutta Jim noteerasi sen. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Ihmisten on mahdotonta lausua minun nimeni", mies huomautti.

Jim huiskautti kättään tyytymättömänä. "En minä sanonut, että haluaisin _lausua_ sinun nimesi. Haluan vain _tietää_ sen."

Mies tarkasteli häntä analysoivalla katseellaan. Pitkän aikaa oli hiljaista ja Jim aikoi jo lähteä metsästämään uutta seuraa, mutta juuri silloin mies avasi suunsa. "Se on Spock", muukalainen sanoi, lausuen sen kuten kuka tahansa ihminen olisi lausunut.

"Spock." Jim maisteli nimeä suussaan, kunnes virnisti taas leveästi. "Eihän se ollut niin vaikeaa."

Miehen huulilla oli jonkinlainen ilme jonka olisi mahdollisesti voinut tulkita hymyksi. Tai sitten se vain johtui yökerhon välkkyvistä valoista. Jim oli kuitenkin aika lailla kännissä. Ja hän oli lukenut, etteivät vulcanuslaiset hymyilleet. Niinku, _koskaan_. Joten oli todennäköisempää, että Jimin psyyke teki hänelle tepposet.

"Saanko tiedustella sinun nimeäsi?" muukalainen, nyt nimen Spock saanut, kysäisi. Hänen sanansa vaikuttivat huolettomilta mutta Jim tiesi, että häneltä suorastaan vaadittiin vastausta.

"Jim", vaaleatukkainen nuorukainen sanoi, nostaen leukaansa melkein ylimielisesti. "Jim Kirk."

Spock nyökkäsi mietteliäästi. "Oletko sinä Akatemiassa?" hän sitten kysyi. "En muista nähneeni sinua ennen."

"Oletko _sinä_ Akatemiassa?"

Jim oli yllättynyt. Hän oli kuvitellut, että kaveri oli täällä vain tekemässä jotakin hyvin tavallista tiedetyötä. Mutta hän olikin opiskelemassa Akatemiassa? No niin, siinäpä vasta uutinen. Spockilla ei nimittäin ollut minkäänlaista univormua päällä, pelkästään musta kehoa nuoleva villapaita jonka hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäihin ja mustat suorat housut. Tavallisiin vulcanuslaisiin nähden hän näytti melkein tyylikkäältä. Joskus Jim oli nähnyt kaverin, joka näytti täsmälleen Spockilta mutta jonka vaatemaku ei ollut aivan yhtä kehittyneellä tasolla.

"Kyllä", Spock vastasi ja hänen äänensä kuulosti jokseenkin huvittuneelta. "Minä toimin Akatemiassa opettajan virassa."

"Oletko _sinä_ Akatemiassa _opettajana_?"

Jos vulcanuslaiset olisivat tienneet sen eleen merkityksen Spock olisi varmaan pyöräyttänyt silmiään. Jim tajusi itsekin olevansa hidasälyinen juoppo, mutta hän ei jaksanut miettiä jokaista päähänsä putkahtavaa ajatusta ennen kuin avasi suunsa.

"Mielenkiintoista. Haluaisitko lähteä tanssimaan?" hän möläytti, ennen kuin edes tajusi ajatuksiaan. Pienesti päätään ravistaen hän tajusi koko kysymyksen älyttömyyden. Spockin ilmeestä päätellen koko kysymys oli tuhoon tuomittu jo ennen kuin se oli päässyt loppuun. "Tarkoitan hakemaan juotavaa", Jim korjasi nopeasti. "Hakemaan juotavaa. Tanssimaan samalla. Tiedäthän."

Spock kohotti kulmiaan ja Jim tajusi, että ei, jätkä ei todellakaan tiennyt. Mahtavaa.

"Voi luoja. Ala tulla." Jim tarttui nopeasti jätkän käsivarteen ja lähti kiskomaan tätä tungoksen läpi. Matkan varrella Spock veti kätensä irti hänen otteestaan ja Jim pysähtyi jammaamaan muutaman kohtalaisen hyvännäköisen muijan kanssa. He selvisivät kuitenkin hengissä tiskille.

"Mitä saisi olla?" baarimikko kysyi, heitellen kahta alkoholipulloa käsissään. Jim katseli taidonnäytöstä huvittuneena.

"Kaksi – tuota –". Hän käännähti katsomaan Spockia. "Mitä sinä oikeastaan haluaisit juoda?"

Spock avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta baarimikko ehti ensin. "Sinuna en tarjoaisi mitään", hän ilmoitti ystävälliseen sävyyn. "Menisivät vain hyvät viskirahat hukkaan. Vulcanuslaiset eivät kertakaikkiaan tule känniin."

Spock oli hetken hiljaa kunnes kohtasi Jimin kysyvän katseen. "Tämä on totta", polkkatukkainen sanoi lopulta. "Tosin ilmaisisin sen hiukan eri termein. Me emme saa alkoholista samanlaista nautintoa kuin ihmiset tuntuvat saavan..." Jos Jim ei ollut aivan harhapoluilla hän näki mustahiuksisen katsovan itseään jokseenkin ivallisesti.

"Hei", hän sanoi, onnistuen pitämään äänestään poissa sen sammalluksen joka siinä hetki sitten oli vielä ollut. "Minä olen täydellisessä kondiksessa. Voisin vaikka heti iskeä jonkun muijan ja saat olla varma, ettei hän aamulla olisi tyytymätön."

Spockin kasvojen ilme ei värähtänytkään – tosin hän kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa mikä sai Jimin vain kimpaantumaan lisää.

"Okei!" hän huudahti. "Valitse minulle _ihan kuka tahansa_ ja minä vannon, että kellistän hänet punkkaani tunnin sisään."

Spock pudisti päätään ja Jim saattoi äkäisenä vain kuvitella sen, mutta hänen mielestään miehen kasvoissa oli jotakin äärimmäisen huvittunutta. Kuin Jim olisi ollut jonkinlainen vitsi... Se sai Jimin kimpaantuman vieläkin enemmän.

"Minä en harrasta tuollaisia 'pelejä'", Spock ilmoitti, lausuen viimeisen sanan poikkeuksellisella korostuksella. Jim pyöräytti silmiään, mutta hän alkoi muuttua helpottuneeksi. Eihän hän oikeasti ollut halunnut iskeä jotakuta rumilusta jonka tämä vulcanuslaisjätkä olisi hänelle valinnut.

"Okei", Jim sanoi taas, tällä kertaa rauhoittuneempana. Hän nojautui tiskiin ja katseli Spockia pieni hymynkare suupielessään. "Mutta voit olla varma, että minä en koskaan jätä ketään tyytymättömäksi."

Spockin kulmakarvat kurtistuivat mietteliäästi. "Kuulehan, Jim..." hän aloitti, mutta vaikeni sitten. Jim kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Heidän kulmakarvansa tuntuivat puhuvan aivan eri kieltä kuin he itse. Spock keskitti katseensa taas häntä vastapäätä seisovaan vaaleatukkaiseen. "Haluaisitko poistua tältä klubilta? Tämä musiikki särkee minun yliherkkiä aistejani."

Jimin teki mieli nauraa. Sitten kun hän olisi vanha ja raihnainen eikä haluaisi enää harrastaa seksiä (mikä tosin juuri tällä hetkellä vaikutti äärimmäisen epätodennäköiseltä) hän voisi käyttää tuota tekosyytä. 'Anteeksi, rakas, mutta minun yliherkkiä aistejani särkee. En jaksaisi nyt.'

Vastaukseksi Spockin ehdotukseen Jim kohautti olkiaan. "Miksi ihmeessä sinä haluat minut mukaani?" hän kysyi. "Et vaikuta minun tyypiltäni."

Polkkatukkaisen miehen kulmat kohosivat kiinnostuneesti. "Saanko pyytää selvennystä?" hän kysyi, saaden Jimin nauramaan.

"Olet niin hiton _virallinen_", Jim nauroi. "No, kai se tulee Akatemian mukana."

"Et vastannut kysymykseeni..."

"Ai." Jim pysähtyi hetkeksi tutkimaan Spockia. "Ihan sama", hän lopulta huoahti ja kääntyi katsomaan tanssivia ihmisiä. Kaikki nauroivat ja olivat niin hiton hyvää pataa keskenään. Tanssi oli eroottista, kuka kiehnäsi kenenkin syliä vasten ja kenellä oli salin toiseen päähän näkyvä seisokki. "Ei sinua kuitenkaan kiinnosta. Voisin kyllä lähteä himaan, ehkä on hyväkin olla yksi yö ilman seuraa."

Spock ei vastannut mitään, mutta lähti seuraamaan Jimiä joka pujotteli ihmisjoukkojen läpi ulko-oville.

Ulkona oli viileää. Kesäinen kuumuus oli vaihtunut iltahämärän kylmyyteen. Maaperä oli kostea ja puiden lehdet tipahtelivat kastetta. Jim asteli pitkin katua, katsellen ympärillään kohoavia rakennuksia. Hän kuuli Spockin askeleet hiukan taaempaa.

"Mitä sinä oikein teet täällä?" Jim kysyi hymyillen, tuijottaen kosteana kiiltävää katukiveystä. Hän hidasti vauhtiaan hiukan, niin että nyt mustatukkainen mies asteli aivan hänen vierellään.

"En voi kertoa syytä täällä olooni", Spock vastasi.

"Okei, ei sitten keskustella mistään", Jim naurahti. Hän katseli ympärilleen. "Missä sinä asut?"

"Päinvastaisessa suunnassa."

Jim käännähti katsomaa Spockia ällistyneenä. "Painu kotiin, hyvä mies", hän sanoi. "Johan minä sanoin ettet ole minun tyyppiäni. Itse asiassa, tiedätkö, _naiset_ ovat minun tyyppiäni."

Spock pysähtyi ja katsoi vaaleatukkaista miestä edessään. Hän astui yhden askeleen lähemmäs ja tutkaili miehen kasvonpiirteitä. Siniset silmät, vaalea pystyyn suittu tukka, ylimieliset kiveen veistetyt kasvonpiirteet. Ei ollut vaikeaa kohottaa käsiä miehen poskille ja vetää blondia lähemmäs itseään.

Jokin Jimin sisällä käski häntä vastaamaan suudelmaan, mutta järkyttyneenä hän perääntyi. "Mitä hittoa?" hän kysyi ja tuijotti mustatukkaista kundia järkyttyneenä. "En minä ole mikään –"

"En minäkään", mies vastasi rauhallisella äänellä. Hän kallisti päätään pienesti ja katsoi vaaleatukkaista miestä joka ei selkeästi ymmärtänyt mistä tässä kaikessa oli kyse. "Vain yksi yö..." Spock vaikeni.

Jim räpytteli silmiään. "Mitä hittoa sinä oikein ehdotat? Johan minä sanoin etten ole miehiin päin. En niin yhden yön kuin avioliitonkaan kanssa."

Spock räpäytti silmiään täysin tyynenä. "Ja kuten minä sanoin, en minäkään ole 'miehiin päin', sinun ilmaustasi käyttäen. Jim, minä puhun nyt yhdestä yöstä." Spock astui askeleen lähemmäs eikä Jim perääntynyt. "Josta kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää."

"Mitä vittua?" Jim huudahti. Onneksi ketään ei ollut kuulemassa, kadut heidän ympärillään olivat täysin tyhjiä. Tai no, kauempana riekkui joku känninen joukkio, mutta heitä lukuun ottamatta he saivat olla täysin rauhassa. "Mikset sinä voi vain iskeä jotakin tavallista naista?"

"Ihmisnaiset kiintyvät petikumppaneihinsa niin kovin helposti", Spock vastasi, epäröimättä hetkeäkään vastauksensa kohdalla. "On kiusallista käydä läpi kaikki ne rituaalit joita he järjestävät."

Jim olisi nauranut ellei tilanne olisi ollut niin uskomaton. "Oikeasti, tapasimme juuri äsken. Et voi tietää edes onko minulla sukupuolitauteja!"

Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. "Ja niin kovin uskaliaasti kehotit kaatavasi kenet tahansa sänkyyn? Varomatonta, Jim."

Lauseessa oli pilkkaa. Spock väitti, ettei Jim _uskaltanut_ olla miehen kanssa. No hitto, Jim oli kerran kokeillut, eikä se oikeastaan ollut niin pahaa mitä hän oli kuvitellut... Tai no, sen verran mitä hän nyt muisti siitä alkoholin täyttämästä yöstä. Nyt oli aivan eri tilanne – hän pystyi ajattelemaan suurin piirtein kirkkaasti ja hän taatusti muistaisi tapahtumat seuraavana päivänä. Se olisi nöyryyttävää.

Mutta silti... Spock oli väittänyt, ettei Jim uskaltaisi...

"Okei", Jim sanoi ja katsoi vulcanuslaisen mustiin silmiin. "Okei. Selvä peli. Minun vai sinun –"

"Sinun."

"Okei."

Jim katsoi polkkahiuksista miestä hiukan epäluuloisesti, mutta lähti kuitenkin johdattamaan tätä edellään asuntonsa luo. He kävelivät kuten tullessaan ulos yökerhosta, Jim muutaman askeleen edellä Spockia. Tuntui kiusalliselta kävellä siinä hiljaisuuden vallitessa joten vaaleatukkainen kiiruhti askeleitaan niin, että he saapuivat pian hänen oman kämppänsä luokse.

Asunto sijaitsi kymmenennessä kerroksessa ja se oli hyvin pieni kaksio johon kuului pikkuruinen keittokomero, törkyinen kylpyhuone, kohtalaisen viihtyisä olohuone ja minimaalisen kokoinen makuuhuone. Makuuhuoneeseen mahtui vain parisänky, yöpöytä ja pari kaappia. Lattialle oli kasaantunut vaatekasoja joita Jim nyt työnsi kiusaantuneena sänkynsä alle.

"Okei", hän sanoi peittäen hermostumisensa humaltuneen olotilansa alle. Hän istui sängylleen ja katseli Spockia, aavistuksen odottavaisena, aavistuksen jännittyneenä. Mustahiuksinen mies kierteli makuuhuoneessa kiinnostuneena vaikkei siellä varsinaisesti ollut mitään nähtävää.

"Pidän näköalasta", Spock sanoi nähtyään ulos ikkunasta. "Ei tietenkään yhtä hieno kuin avaruudessa, mutta melko mukavan näköistä." Mustahiuksinen kääntyi katsomaan sängyllä istuvaa vaaleahiuksista joka hymyili hermostuneena. "Pyydän sinua rauhoittumaan, Jim." Hitaasti Spock alkoi lähestyä Jimiä kunnes hän seisoi aivan tämän edessä.

Siniset silmät kohtasivat mustan tyynen, hätkähtämättömän katseen. "Okei", Jim sanoi ja virnisti taas. Sana 'okei' tuntui olevan hänen mantransa tänään. Hän oli toistanut sitä vieläkin enemmän kuin tavallisesti. Se alkoi jo käydä hänen_ omien _hermojensa päälle.

"Okei", Spock vastasi kuiskaten. Sana ei sointunut hänen suuhunsa kovin hyvin, mutta Jim ei ehtinyt ajatella asiaa pidemmälle kun mies kumartui hänen puoleensa ja laski huulensa hänen suulleen.

Aluksi suudelma oli hiukan epäröivä. Spock vain piteli huuliaan vasten Jimin huulia, tekemättä mitään isompaa sen eteen, jolloin Jimin oli pakko tarttua ohjaksiin. Värähtäen hän avasi suunsa raolleen, työnsi kielensä vasten Spockin huulia ja raotti tämänkin suuta. Heidän kielensä kohtasivat ja kylmät väreet kulkivat Jimin selkäpiissä.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki muuttui. Spockin suudelma syveni, hänen suunsa syttyi eloon ja hän työnsi Jimin kauemmas sängylle, siirtyen hänen ylleen. He suutelivat kiihkeästi ja ainoat äänet hiljaisessa huoneessa olivat heidän kosteat suudelmansa ja pienet voihkaukset joita jompikumpi päästeli.

Jim veti Spockin mustan villapaidan pois tämän päältä ja heitti sen jonnekin huoneensa lattialle, välittämättä paljoa minne sen viskasi. Ja hän välitti vielä vähemmän nähdessään kalpean lihaksikkaan rintakehän jonka paita paljasti.

"Vau", Jim sanoi, sai ajatuksistaan taas kiinni ja kieräytti tällä kertaa Spockin alleen. He suutelivat uudelleen, mutta nyt vaaleatukkainen alkoi liu'uttaa kieltään leukaa pitkin mustatukkaisen kaulaan ja siitä edemmäs rintakehälle. Hän nautti kuullessaan Spockin hengittävän väristen.

"Jim..." Spock sanoi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä, hengitys yhä väristen. Jim kohotti päätään ja katsoi mustiin silmiin hymyillen. "Ota housusi pois."

"Enpä tiedä..." Jim sanoi, kiusoitteleva hymy huulillaan. "Tämä tuli niin äkkiä..."

Spock nousi kiihkeästi istumaan, tarttuen käsillään Jimin takamukseen ja vetäen häntä tiukasti syliinsä, painaen häntä hyvin tuntuvaa seisokkiaan vasten. Jimin silmät laajenivat aavistuksen. "Ota. Housusi. Pois", Spock tavasi hitaasti, silmissä leiskuen kiihko ja halu.

Jim nousi seisomaan ja kuoriutui auliisti ulos vaatteistaan. Hän työnsi Spockin taas sängylle ja alkoi napittaa tämän housuja auki. Heidän paljaat rintakehänsä hankasivat vastakkain ja Spock laski huulensa kaikkialle minne vain pystyi, kiemurtelematta liikaa jotta Jim sai hänen housunsa auki.

Lopulta he olivat alasti, paljaat kehot painautuen toisiaan vasten. Jim ei ollut pysähtynyt hetkeksikään ajattelemaan mitä he oikein tekivät eikä hän aikonut tehdä niin nytkään. Hänellä oli valtava seisokki eikä hän aikonut lähteä metsästämään jotakuta tyttöä parantamaan sitä. Spock oli saanut sen aikaan ja Spock sai luvan hommata sen hiivattiin.

"Onko sinulla..." Spock katsoi ympärilleen, hengittäen kiihkeästi. Jimiltä kesti hetken tajuta mitä häneltä pyydettiin. Ymmärtäessään sen hän nousi äkkiä seisomaan ja kaiveli yöpöytänsä ylintä laatikkoa. Hän oli melko varma että oli laittanut jonkin vaseliinipurkin sinne...

Löydettyään etsimänsä, juurikin vaseliinipurkin, hän tunsi lämpimän käden kiertyvän paljaan vyötärönsä ympärille.

"Haluaisitko tehdä sen seisaaltaan?" kuiskasi kuuma, himon täyttämä ääni hänen korvaansa. Jimin kehoa ravisteli halu kun Spock työnsi kielensä hänen korvaansa ja puri lopulta korvannipukkaa.

"Älä ole hull–aaahhh..." Lause jäi kesken kun Spockin kädet kiertyivät hänen erektionsa ympärille. "Okei", Jim hengitti raskaasti. "Seisaaltaan."

Spock käänsi hänen selkänsä vasten seinää, saaden Jimin vingahtamaan kylmästä tunteesta paljasta ihoa vasten. Mustahiuksinen hänen edessään sipaisi sekaisin menneitä mustia hiuksiaan, nappasi vaseliinipurkin Jimin kädestä ja teki oman osansa helpottaakseen kummankin osia.

He hengästyivät entisestään ollessaan seisaallaan, hankautuessaan väkisinkin toisiaan vasten, ja he vain kiihottuivat lisää toistensa huohotuksesta. Spock nosti Jimin ilmaan ja vaaleahiuksinen kietoi jalkansa mustahiuksisen selkään, aivan kuin olisi tiennyt miten koko homma meni.

Jim haukkoi henkeään kun Spock työntyi varovaisesti ensimmäiset sentit hänen sisäänsä. _Huono idea, huono idea_, kaikui hänen päässään. Ja kuitenkaan hän ei uskonut edes omia sanojaan. _Ei hitossa ole huono idea_, toinen ääni hänen pääkopassaan ilmoitti. Spockin läheisyys tuntui huumaavalta, Jim halusi Spockin samaan aikaan äkkiä sisäänsä ja äkkiä ulos asunnostaan. _Vain yhden yön juttu_, Jim muistutti itseään ja pystyi rentoutumaan tarpeeksi.

He suutelivat kiihkeästi ja sotkuisesti. Välillä Spockin huulet katosivat hänen hiuksiinsa, korviinsa, kaulaansa. Jim puristi mustahiuksisen pakaroita eikä edes yrittänyt olla hiljaa tuntiessaan kuinka Spock hitaasti jatkoi työntämistä.

Ensimmäiset liikkeet olivat hankalia kummallekin, mutta kun Spock sai oikean rytmin myös Jimin olo helpottui. He voihkivat, murahtelivat ja vaikeroivat toistensa suihin. Hetki oli pelkkää seksiä, täynnä kuumaa, hikistä seksiä, ja Jim tunsi olevansa kiihottuneempi kuin aikoihin.

Spock kuiskaili jatkuvasti vieraskielisiä sanoja hänen korviinsa ja puhe kuulosti niin hiton seksikkäältä, että se vain lisäsi Jimin voihkintaa.

Kun kummankin huippukohta oli lähellä Spock katsoi Jimiä suoraan silmiin, mustat hiukset hiestä epäjärjestyksessä ja mustat silmät täynnä halua. Se katse oli niin intiimi, että Jimin oli pakko nojautua suutelemaan miestä edessään. Heidän suudellessa kumpikin tuli, melkein samaan aikaan.

He seisoivat pitkän aikaa siinä, rauhoittaen tihentynyttä hengitystään, nojaten vasten toisiaan. Hikiset kehot alkoivat viiletä ja katon ilmanpuhaltajista pyyhkiytyvä viileä ilma sai Jimin hytisemään.

"Spock", hän kuiskasi käheällä äänellä, jostakin syystä pystymättä puhumaan kovempaan ääneen. Mustahiuksinen nosti päänsä hitaasti Jimin kaulakuopasta, mustat silmät ilmeikkäinä ja voipuneina. Jimiä nauratti ja hän antoi kevyen naurahduksen päästä huuliltaan. Hän nojautui antamaan lepsun suudelman mustahiuksisen huulille. "Anna minun mennä sänkyyn. On aivan helvetin kylmä."

Viimeinkin Spock vetäytyi irti Jimistä, päästäen tämän ohitseen sänkyyn. Vaaleahiuksinen asteli varovaisin, kokeilevin askelin sängyn luokse ja asettui viileiden lakanoiden väliin. Hän käpertyi täkkinsä sisälle ja ummisti silmänsä. Häntä väsytti järkyttävästi.

Spock sammutti huoneessa palaneet valot ja vaatteiden kahinoista päätellen puki ylleen. Se ei yllättänyt Jimiä – hän oli itsekin sitä tyyppiä joka tuli, otti mitä halusi ja lähti sitten hiivattiin.

No, Jim joutui kyllä yllättymään. Hän tuudittautui siihen ajatukseen että Spock lähtisi sanomatta sanaakaan, mutta sen sijaan hetken kuluttua hän tunsi selkänsä takana sängyllä painauman. Ja painauma leveni kun joku asettui makaamaan hänen taakseen, vetäen yhteisen peiton ylleen ja työntyen aivan Jimin selkään kiinni.

Jim huokaisi syvään tuntiessaan Spockin rintakehän ja vatsan selkäänsä vasten. Hän kääntyi katsomaan mustahiuksista olkansa yli. Mies makasi hämärässä huoneessa silmät auki, kasvot taas melko ilmeettöminä.

"Spock", Jim sanoi vaimeasti. "Mitä sinä siinä vielä teet?"

"Luulen, että ihmiset kutsuvat sitä..." Spock mietti hetken aikaa. "Hyväilyksi?"

"Minä en ole mitään hyväilijätyyppiä."

"Enkä minä puoli tuntia sitten ollut sinun tyyppiäsi mutta tässä minä vaan makaan", Spock vastasi, ääni pehmeänä ja hiljaisena. Jim tuijotti miestä hetken kunnes purskahti nauruun. Hän käänsi selkänsä taas Spockille, yhä itsekseen nauraen.

"Olet vähän liiankin nokkela, Spock", hän lausahti itsekseen ja ummisti silmänsä. Spockin ote hänen vyötäröltään kiristyi hiukan.

"Kiitos", Spock vastasi, saaden taas aikaan naurahduksen.

Jim nukahti lämmön tunteeseen; kuumaan hengitykseen niskassaan, lämpimiin käsivarsiin ympärillään ja lämpöisenä hakkaavaan pulssiin selkäänsä vasten.

Kun Jim heräsi huone oli kylmä. Lakanat olivat viileät ja paikoilleen jähmettyneet ja ilmanpuhaltimet puhalsivat viileää ilmaa huoneeseen. Hyvin hitaasti vaaleahiuksinen nousi istumaan, vilkaisten olkansa yli paikkaa jossa Spock oli vielä yöllä maannut.

Eipä maannut enää.

Jim hymyili hiukan, nousi seisomaan ja puki bokserit ylleen. Hänen alaruumiinsa oli vähän turta ja päätä särki eilisten drinkkien takia, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan hänen olonsa oli melko hyvä. Keho alkoi hiljalleen herätä aamun toimintoihin.

Jim keitti kahvia, joi sen voileipien kanssa, kävi suihkussa, puki ylleen ja pesi hampaansa.

Hän ei uskonut kohtaavansa tätä yhden yön juttuaan enää koskaan.

* * *

Muutamaa vuotta myöhemmin Jim seisoi salissa tuomareiden edessä, ärtyneenä ja epäuskoisena. Häntä syytettiin... hitto, hän ei edes _tiennyt_ mistä häntä syytettiin. Hän vaati nähdä syyttäjänsä jolloin tummaihoisen tuomarin katse singahti yleisöön, kehottaen syyttäjää nousemaan.

Jim kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli. Hetken salissa oli aivan hiljaista eikä kukaan noussut seisomaan.

Kunnes kalpeaihoinen, mustahiuksinen nuori mies kohottautui paikaltaan, nykäisi paitansa parempaan asentoon ja tuijotti suoraan Jimiin. Suoraan Jimin silmiin. Ja helvetti, Jim tunsi nuo mustat silmät ja tuon mustan polkkatukan ja tuon ruumiinrakenteen.

Spock oli vahvistunut hiukan, hänen kasvonsa olivat muuttuneet entistä ilmeettömämmäksi, mutta muuten hän näytti täsmälleen samalta kuin pari vuotta sitten.

Jim käänsi katseensa taas eteenpäin, pystymättä kohtaamaan Spockin katsetta. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa ja hiki alkoi nousta pintaan. Hän tiesi poskiensa punoittavan.

_Voi helvetti_, hän ajatteli. _Voi helvetti en paremmin sano_. Ainoa lohtu oli se, ettei hän luultavasti enää koskaan tulisi tapaamaan tuota suippokorvaa.

Ei enää koskaan tämän käsittelyn jälkeen.


End file.
